Best Friends Forever
by seriousish
Summary: After the Melody Inn burns down, Jennifer finds herself at Needy’s house. But she wants more than to be comforted. JenniferxNeedy


Needy took a deep breath and counted to five. Okay. Recap. The Melody Inn had burned down. Her best friend had been kidnapped by an indie band. And now Jennifer was back, looking like she'd just been through a slasher movie, smiling like Damian, eating her out of house and home, roaring at her, and vomiting up something that looked like Evil-Flavored Jell-O. The odds of Jennifer and Low Shoulder just having done Jaeger Bombs were not good.

Jennifer was walking out the door and with a sudden courage Needy didn't know she had, she grabbed Jen's hand. "Hey, Jennifer? Hey, why don't you stay here?"

Jennifer looked at her with eyes that were cool and appraising. Her head was tilted forward slightly so that she had to look up at Needy, like Tim Curry in every movie he'd been in.

"C'mon, babe, let's get you out of those—" _bile-splashed, bloody, oh my god is that a mouse?_ "clothes." Needy led her friend upstairs by the hand. Jennifer offered some resistance. Her muscles were all corded up with surprising power. But, at her pace, they went up the stairs.

They reached the bathroom and Jennifer trailed mud across the linoleum floor. Needy had a minor meltdown at the thought that she'd be cleaning the carpet in addition to Swiffering up the liquid carnage Jennifer had yarfed all over the kitchen. But, clearly she was a horrible person for thinking that when her biff looked like something Frank the Dog had dragged out from under the house.

"Okay, just, uh…" Needy didn't know where to start, and Jennifer was smiling lasciviously like Needy was a cute boy or something. At a loss, Needy sat Jennifer down on the toilet. "Ummm…" Finally, she turned on the shower. "It'll take a minute to heat up. You wanna… take off those clothes?"

Jennifer's smile widened, which seemed vaguely impossible. She stood up, towering over Needy, and raked off her jacket, then dropped it into the hamper behind Needy. The move pressed her up against her best friend, making Needy feel nervous sweat under her arms and below her bangs. Then Jennifer backed away and just stood there.

Beside them, the shower beat its tattoo against the drain. Needy winced at how much water they were wasting. It felt like she was chiseling away at the ice caps herself. "Jen, you have to take off all your clothes to get in the shower."

Jennifer giggled wildly, like 'shower' was an euphemism for some really erogenous erogenous zone.

"Here, I'll show you," Needy said, undoing her belt. Then she realized that really didn't make sense. Jennifer's giggling had broken off into a kind of purr. Needy wished she had paid more attention to that MTV movie where Channing Tatum had PTSD. "No, I'll just… here. You just stop me if I give you flashbacks or anything."

Jennifer went "mmm" and made that noise again when Needy pulled down her pants. She still had her panties on, which was a relief, even though the blood had soaked into those too. Needy thought briefly about getting a Zip-Lock bag to put them in, but decided that Jennifer might bolt again, or get into the garage refrigerator. Trying to remember everything her summer job at Wal-Mart had taught her about handling blood-stuff, she studiously relocated all of Jennifer's clothes into the hamper, then washed her hands with soap.

Jennifer stood there, naked, still smiling like an extra-creepy clown. It was hard not to wince at how good-looking she was, even bruised and covered with blood, which made Needy feel both jealous and like a total creeper. Jennifer held herself completely unashamed, casually running her hands over her body like she was noticing it for the first time, brushing a finger over her bloody nipple and raising it to her lips.

"No! Bad! No!" Needy stopped, realizing she was yelling at Jennifer like a dog. And Jennifer was growling, also like a dog. Oh-kay. She took Jennifer's hands, unfortunately smearing her palm with warm blood. "Listen, SweeTarts, I can't see a wound so I don't think this is your blood, which is awesome, but it also makes me worried that maybe it has something gross in it? Like about that time you told me Pete Wentz had halitosis? Something like that. So we need to wash it off, 'kay? Just, you know…"

She gently pushed Jennifer under the shower spray. Jennifer reared up like the water had taken her by complete surprise. Needy petted her face and sides, soothing her.

"It's okay, Jen. You're safe, okay? Okay. Just take some deep breaths and… keep smiling, I guess."

Jennifer looked down, watching the blood fall off her and swirl down the drain. Then she was sobbing, loud banshee wails that echoed inhumanly in the shower stall. Needy stepped into the shower with her and wrapped Jennifer up tight in her arms.

After the initial burst of sound, Jennifer was again petrified with eerie silence, but her chest was still working out sorrow. Needy held her until she went totally still, then a little longer, then gently broke away. Grabbing a washcloth, she efficiently scrubbed Jennifer of all the blood and dirt she could find, then turned the shower off.

"I think you left some clothes over the last time we had a sleepover, so I'll just go grab them…"

Jennifer grabbed her wrist before she could even turn to leave. "Boyfriend Girlfriend," she muttered.

Needy blinked. "That's right, we played… Jen?" She brushed some of the dark hair out of Jennifer's face. Her friend was smiling again. "I'll be right back, I'll have…"

Jennifer shook her head slowly, her toothy smile catching new light at every angle.

"Okay…" Needy took off her water-logged glasses and looked around. The bathtub! Yahtzee! From what she'd read of her mom's old pregnancy handbooks, taking a warm bath was great with stress. If it was good enough for having a baby, it was good enough for whatever had happened to Jennifer.

Pulling Jennifer along because she wouldn't let go of her wrist, Needy drew a bath. When she shut off the faucet, the only sound was the water dripping off Jennifer. Needy gulped down a sudden need to look at Jennifer. She was the only girl in town who went into the city for a tanning salon, and it paid off. And now the blood was off her and the bruises had faded, actually weirdly fast now that Needy thought about it, but she looked really good anyway. Probably. Because Needy wouldn't look, even to find out if Jennifer really had had her clit pierced.

"Okay-doke, artichoke, you wanna… get… in…"

Strutting like a fashion model, Jennifer stepped past Needy, putting one long leg after the other into the water. She turned to face Needy, swinging her hips gently, thrusting out her breasts. Needy felt her breath go kinda AWOL. She didn't know why the other girls were always bagging on Jennifer. How could you hate perfection?

Satisfied with Needy's attention, Jennifer sunk down into the tub. Her head disappeared underwater in a cloud of silky hair, and for a second Needy thought she was going to drown. Then Jennifer resurfaced, her smile piqued.

"Does that feel good?"

Jennifer made her "mmm" noise again, but this time it was deeper, like it was coming from the belly of a jungle cat. She leaned back until she was resting against Needy's Mom's Sears bathtub pillow, her hair spilling out toward the floor. It still had some brambles in it. Needy grabbed her good comb and began brushing Jennifer's hair. Jennifer made another "MMM" sound and Needy giggled. It felt good to get that kind of response. It was probably great for her blood pressure.

When Jennifer's hair was straight, Needy picked up the small pile of twigs from the floor and dumped it into the wastebasket. Then she squirted shampoo into her palm and massaged it into Jennifer's scalp. Jennifer rocked against Needy's hands in absolute comfort, her body kicking up little waves as it thrummed. When she was done, Jennifer dunked herself again. When she came up, hair cleaned, she brushed it behind her shoulders herself.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mmmm…"

Needy grabbed a loofah and ran it over Jennifer's back and shoulders. Jennifer's mouth fell open and she let out a really porn star sigh. Needy paused.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jennifer pouted and held her hand out of the water, watched it drip. Needy took her hand and rubbed the loofah down her arm.

"Needy?" Jennifer said, small and cloyingly vulnerable.

"Yes, that's me," Needy replied, for some reason feeling it had been as much a question as anything.

Jennifer picked at her golden BFF necklace, the only thing she wore. "I feel dirty."

Like she'd just sniffed hayseed, Needy felt tears heating her eyes. "It's okay, baby, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you. Promise. I got a yellow belt at the YMCA."

Jennifer reached up and caressed Needy's BFF necklace with one slender finger.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm your best friend. Forever."

"Nee-dee," Jennifer sounded out, liking the sound of it. She took hold of the hand holding the loofah and pressed it against her heart. Needy felt her body heat, right through the sponge. "I feel really dirty…" Jennifer moved Needy's hand, the loofah, down. Under the water. "Down there." Needy felt the loofah heat up like a furnace. "I'm so dirty, Needy. Make me clean again?"

"Jennifer, you… I… you're not thinking straight."

Jennifer made a huffing laugh. "Well, duh, unless one of us grows a cock, I'm damn sure not thinking straight."

"Jennifer, you're…" Some primordial reflex made Needy try to back up, but Jennifer held onto her hand, pressed the loofah even harder against her core. Jennifer squealed in delight.

"Awake? You might say that. I've had a full-on Eureka. Life's short, cruel, and the soundtrack sucks. We need to have our fun where we can, while we're still young and fuckable."

Needy backed up. "But I'm not fuck—"

Jennifer grabbed Needy by the throat, shocking both of them with her strength, then she laughingly stroked her thumb along Needy's jugular, feeling the hot blood rushing through Needy's veins. "Come on, Needs, don't be a hater-tard. You make me clean, then I'll make you really dirty."

"Jen… Jennifer… I think we should call the Girls' Town crisis hotline. You're freaking me."

"So you're scared?" Jennifer asked, pulling Needy closer, gyrating against the hand trapped between her legs.

Scared. Excited. Aroused. Giddy. It all seemed indistinguishable at the moment. "Yes."

Jennifer sat up, her perfect breasts emerging from the water like island paradises. "Me too." Her lips pressed against Needy for a boiling moment. "Let's be scared together, Needy."

Needy rubbed the loofah against Jennifer's groin. Her best friend tilted her head back and let out a long, low moan. Needy rubbed at it harder, like she was scrubbing away a stubborn stain. Jennifer _churned_, her head rolling from side to side, her breasts heaving, her miles of legs stretching out of the water and then scissoring back in.

"Fuck me, Needs." Jennifer's smile was no longer creepily inappropriate. It was perfect. "Be my extra-special friend."

Needy rubbed and rubbed and rubbed. The water was bubbling, although that could just have been from how Jennifer was thrashing around, wet hair slapping water into Needy's face. She laughed insanely and tossed the loofah in the sink. Her arm was red up to the bicep where it'd been submerged in the hot water. Needy didn't care as she sunk her arm back in and felt Jennifer.

It was like masturbating, only not. More religious. She touched Jennifer's pussy and their eyes met, held each other as Needy's fingers described Jennifer's labia, her mons, her clit. Jennifer laughed, echoing the sound Needy had made, like they were sharing a private joke.

Then Needy slid a finger inside. Jennifer was tight and hot and it was like her body was greedy for Needy's finger, hungry for her. Jennifer bared her teeth in an encouraging smile.

"More."

"Jen, I'm not sure…"

Jennifer's mouth latched onto Needy's like a brand. The kiss was so hot it was like Jennifer's lips were sparks jumping off a fireplace. Needy felt her crotch get moist and hot, like Jennifer had more control over her pussy than Needy did. When the kiss broke, a voice—heavy and un-Jennifer-y—said in Needy's ears "I said more."

Needy added another finger. Jennifer nodded and Needy put in a third. The bathtub was rocking on its clawed feet and water was splashing over the sides by the bucketload. Needy had never felt so wet, even though Jennifer hadn't touched her except to kiss her. It was wonderful.

"Needs, I'm gonna come! You're _actually_ making me come!"

Needy wanted to say something along the lines of 'don't sound so surprised', but then Jennifer threw her head back and her mouth opened impossibly wide, deep-throated noises pumping out of her. With one hand she dragged Needy in by the hair, a bright explosion of pain that somehow just added to the orgasm racing toward Needy.

The blonde wondered how wet her pants would be if Jennifer hadn't been splashing her. Not that it mattered, now that Jennifer had pulled her half-way into the tub. Nothing mattered except the lips and neck and cleavage that Jennifer offered up to her. Needy kissed each of them in turn, trying to work out a system to give them all the worship they deserved, then finally just burying her head in Jennifer's breasts.

"Four fingers!" Jennifer demanded through her panting. "Bite me!"

Needy didn't even think of contradicting her. Jennifer needed her, needed this. Needy pushed all her fingers into Jennifer, as deep as they would go, as hard as they would go. Her teeth sunk into Jennifer's throat, apparently harder than she'd thought, but she tasted tart blood. That pushed her over the edge. Jennifer screamed, a full-throated roar, and the water in the bathtub seemed to geyser up, sending Needy topsy-turvy. She couldn't tell if that was real or not. Needy had felt an orgasm, that was certain, but for some reason she couldn't feel certain it was hers.

She wiped the blood from her mouth, embarrassed. Dripping wet and smug as the cat that got the cream, Jennifer leaned back down against the bathtub pillow. Something black was billowing into the water.

"Uh, Jen." Needy wiped her mouth again. She had this oddly sweet taste on her tongue. "I think the pipes are clogged."

"Oh no, my pipes are… so clean." Jennifer took Needy's hand sweetly. "I came. You made me Yellowstone."

"That's your… girl-water?" The bathwater had turned completely black, like really viscous oil. And were those spikes gathering on the surface?

"Uh-huh. And now I'd like to know about yours. Strip. I don't think my fun-time juice comes out in the wash."

"Oh, okay." Must've been a medical condition. Like she was in a dream, Needy undressed. She would've felt all insecure next to Jennifer, but the way Jennifer kept reaching out of the bath to fondle her did a lot for her self-esteem.

"Now get in the bath. You know Boyfriend Girlfriend rules. Boys and girls do _everything_ together."

Needy got into the tub with Jennifer. The water was still hot, but when it'd turned black, the heat had gotten all lazy, like the self-warming massage gel Jennifer had rubbed on her once.

"There's a good girl." Jennifer pulled Needy into her lap, looping her arms around her like Needy was a giant teddy-bear. "That's what I like about you, Needy. You're so accommodating. So eager to please. You always do exactly what I tell you." The last sentence Jennifer said in a sing-song manner, punctuating each word with a finger tapping at Needy's pale thighs.

"Well… not always," Needy said, though she couldn't think of an example.

"No. Always. So when I tell you to come…" Jennifer lost her fingers in Needy, making her friend cry out explosively. It felt so new, so good—all that warmth, all inside her. "I know it'll be like Katrina." The fingers sped up, no longer exploring Needy, but fucking her. "Levees breaking!"

That struck Needy as an oddly horrible thing to say, but she was too busy moaning to contradict Jennifer.

"And from now on, we're going to be more than best friends. Whenever you get a dirty little itch, you're going to reach for me. And whenever I want it, you're going to give it to me." Jennifer kissed behind Needy's ear, the heat seeping into her skin like a drop of lava. "In school. In the car. Even on the fucking bus," she whispered. "You're mine, Needy. Aren't you."

"Yes! Yes!" Needy was pretty sure Jennifer's other hand was caressing her, but she wasn't sure where. It was like the water itself was licking her with thousands of tongues.

"See? You're such a good friend. Now, am I tripping balls or did I tell you to come?"

Needy obeyed. She couldn't conceive of doing anything else.

Jennifer snatched her hand out of the water, fast enough that Needy was sure it still had her girl-water on it. Then she traced it over Needy's breasts in a big X.

"Cross out Needy," she joked, before turning Needy around to lick away the censure.

As Needy relaxed into the tongue that was traveling over her breasts, tweaking playfully at her BFF necklace, she knew everything would be okay. They'd be like this forever. Biffs.


End file.
